


Either of your choices

by Sapphyre402



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphyre402/pseuds/Sapphyre402
Summary: Kurt sings his woes in the Auditorium and is surprised by the rest of the Glee club.They have questions.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Either of your choices

**Author's Note:**

> There's references to underage sex but even milder than the show usual. The rating is because of the curse words (mostly in the song).

No one was really happy to go back to school after Christmas break. It may have been “only” two weeks without school, but switching from the holiday cheer to the grey and desperation-heavy atmosphere of high school was always a shock to the system.

More than one ‘gleek’ was more asleep than awake by the time Glee Club rolled about. Even Mercedes’s diva and Santana’s bitch were half-hearted at best. It looked like the only personality that did  _ not  _ need time to settle comfortably around one’s shoulders was Rachel’s. 

While every other Glee club member was happy to exchange slow pleasantries as they waited for Mr. Schue’s arrival, Rachel was ready to get back to work from the moment she got in the room. Her mutterings were just about to go from Rachel-typical weirdness to worrying-worthy when the teacher showed up. As the less disturbed members of the club exchanged greetings with Mr Schuester, Rachel slapped a fist on her other hand and screamed that Kurt was officially late, and that didn’t look good for his in-club standing. 

Most of the guys shrugged it off, thinking he would saunter in at any moment and content to give him his time, but Rachel started to behave as a possessed woman. It seemed that she had decided to obsess over Kurt’s absence and, screech by screech, forced everyone else (Mr. Schue included) to leave their club room and follow her on the self-imposed search of their missing team-mate.

Most of the Glee club wasn't even sure why Rachel was so…  _ passionate  _ about finding Kurt. Everyone wanted him there, but only Rachel was ready and willing to comb the school at fuck o’clock in the morning. The more they randomly checked empty rooms, the crazier she got, and Mr. Schue had to stop her from ranting their ears off more than once. It was all the authority he had left.

They finally got to the Auditorium, and by then the boys and girls of the Glee club were more relieved than surprised to see Kurt on the stage, with music coming from behind. He probably lost track of time. 

Santana for one was ready to holler at him to pack it up and stop wasting everyone’s time, but several people realized a song was just starting, not ending, almost at the same time. Brittany put her arms around the brunette to stop her and the guys shut Rachel up with quips (Mercedes’s “We’re gonna stay right here and appreciate my boo’s talent, you harpy!” did most of the job). 

One after the other, the Gleeks sat down to enjoy the show.

Kurt, up on the stage, knew nothing of this. He walked with purpose, in time to the music, from a back corner of the stage to the front as he thought about the last months of his life and how inconceivably dumb he had been.

He began to sing, pouring all his frustrations into the words

_ I-I feel like I'm losing my mind- mind _

He took his head in his hands for a dramatic roll and called to mind how quick he had been to trust Puckerman’s apparently good intentions, even after everything the other boy and his ilk had put him through.

_ She crept into your life-life _

_ And cut me up like a knife-knife _

Of course, the moment they returned to “real life”, when summer ended, it hadn’t taken more than a week for his true face to show. All the other boy had needed to change tracks drastically had been a swish of a blond ponytail, like the jock and the cheerleader couldn’t be any more stereotypical.

_ (Hey) _

_ Feel things I wanna say-ay _

_ Still got my dignity-ty _

But he was ready to leave it all beyond them. He  _ was _ .

He only thought that if Puckerman had had the decency to at least  _ talk _ to him before cheating…

But he hadn’t.

_ Well she's prettier than I'll ever be _

_ Got yourself a beauty queen _

So he would just have to be the mature one out of the two of them. As always.

_ (Yeah) _

_ There's one thing I gotta say _

_ She can fuck you good _

_ But I can fuck you better _

Well, he rolled his hips, caressed himself all over,  _ relatively _ more mature.

_ Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh _

_ I can fuck you better _

_ Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh _

_ She can fuck you good _

_ But I can fuck you _

_ That way _

And wasn’t it such an ego boost to have the self-proclaimed sex shark admit that sex with previously-virgin, baby gay Kurt Hummel was one of the best he’d ever had?

_ Remember screaming my name-ame _

_ Cuz I could sex your brain-brain _

_ But she don't do it that way-way _

He strutted along the stage, stopping with a roll to sing,

_ I know she's perfect and worth it _

_ I know she's beautiful _

_ But can she love you _

_ And touch you until you go-oh-oh _

_ You keep on trying to hide it _

_ But we both know-oh-oh _

_ She can fuck you good _

Kurt sharply dropped in splits that he could  _ not  _ do before Sue Sylvester got her hands on him. Up and down again, like taunting the floor with what it couldn’t have. 

_ But I can fuck you better _

From the back of the Auditorium where all the Glee club watched, Puck swallowed hard.

_ Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh _

_ I can fuck you better _

_ Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh _

_ She can fuck you good _

_ But I can fuck you better _

A summer fling was all that they had been. It had been good while it lasted. But he should have realized Puckerman would have no concept of loyalty. 

_ She can fuck you good _

_ But I can fuck you better _

_ I can fuck you better,  _ **_baby_ ** – he crooned, ending with what was unmistakably a moan, tossing his head back and caressing his neck and chest as he panted and the last notes rang.

The arm Puck had around Quinn's shoulders had started to itch in a highly distracting manner, and the girl couldn't do anything to stop the angry flush from spreading across her cheeks. This was definitely not the back to school the couple had expected.

The applause from the rest of the Glee club shocked Quinn into clapping too, not wanting to be the odd one out, but Puck only looked away. 

The noise was what clued Kurt in, making him realize that he wasn’t as alone with his grievances as he had thought.

He jumped down from the stage, ready to apologize if he had missed practice, but before he could open his mouth Santana pointedly cleared her throat.

“Well? No one is gonna ask what the fuck that was?”

“Language!”

“Kurt rehearsing something that won’t help us at Regionals, clearly.”

“Nuh-uh. I meant that.” And quick as a viper, Santana pointed at Noah’s clenched fist, smelling drama better than a shark smells blood. The boy’s attempt to put his hand in his pocket only highlighted how frazzled he truly was.

“What, Santana? He evidently didn’t enjoy the performance. Can we-”

“Oh no,” The Latina interrupted Quinn like she couldn’t care less, “I think this is exactly the opposite problem. What is going on between you three?”

“Do you think it’s appropriate-”

“Oh, screw appropriate, the incestuous, privacy-less nature of Glee club is well-documented and mama wants answers. It wasn’t enough that you two somehow found your way back together after baby-gate, Ladyface has something to do with it? Sign me up!”

“Mr. Schue, can’t you tell her that this is not the time?” Quinn had removed Puck’s arm from around her shoulders by that point, focusing all of her indignation in her request, but the teacher had barely enough time to open his mouth before Rachel stole the scene, as usual.

“Typically I would be on board with any attempt to restore order, Quinn, but I feel like there is tension here that may impact New Direction’s chances at Regionals and that can  _ not  _ stand.”

Santana rolled her eyes at the shorter girl but turned towards the trio with a mean sparkle in her eyes, 

“I hate to agree with midget here but spill.”

“Pity it’s not either of your choice.”

“Boo-”

“Sorry, Mercedes, but I’m not going to stand here while Satan and Prima Donna Rachel decide which parts of my personal life they have a  _ right  _ to according to their messed up world views.” He stopped both of the girls from retaliating by throwing up a perfectly manicured hand and talking all over their protests, “I apologize for my lateness, but I’ll be in the Glee room when you decide that singing is more important than perpetuating drama.” His eyes briefly found Mr. Schue as he spoke, who grimaced. 

Then he walked away from the group after exchanging a high-five with Mercedes, who commented, “Preach!” and followed him out. The rest of the Glee Club wasn't far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, don't hesitate to leave a review ^^  
> The song is fuck U betta by Neon Hitch


End file.
